vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Connie Maheswaran
|-|Teen Connie= |-|Kid Connie= |-|With Rose's Sword= Summary "Connie Maheswaran" is a recurring character in Steven Universe. She is Steven's close friend and heavily implied romantic interest. While normally acting withdrawn and introverted, she is highly intelligent and a skilled swordsman, having received personal training from Pearl. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Connie Maheswaran Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Female Age: 12.75 (as of "Steven's Birthday") Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Instinctive Reaction, Martial Arts *In Save the Light, Statistics Amplification (Can study her next attack, greatly boosting its strength. This ability stacks) Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to block and deflect the Training Robot's attacks which were capable of destroying cars, managed to injure a Gem Monster who tore down a wall and ruined most of a school over time. Easily cut a car in half.), Can bypass conventional durability against Gems with her Sword and Rose's Sword (Able to one-shot low level Forced Fusion Gems. Dispatched Corrupted-Fused Gems, who were strong enough to almost overpower Steven) Speed: At least Normal Human with likely Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Capable of keeping up with high-difficulty Holo-Pearls and fighting perfectly in tandem with Steven) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Able to wield Rose's Sword, which is as large as her) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, Island level with her Sword and Rose's Sword (Able to block hits from Topaz, Holo-Pearl, a bloodlusted Pearl, and a bloodlusted Jasper. Rose Quartz was able to use it for millenia without it being damaged by the force of her attacks and was able to clash against Hessonite with it.) Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended melee range with sword Standard Equipment: Saber, Connie's Sword, Rose Quartz's Sword (Formerly) Intelligence: High (Due to being personally trained by Pearl, Connie is a highly skilled fighter and swordsman, capable of holding her own against high-level Holo-Pearls, trained Gem soldiers such as Topaz, and even a possessed Pearl. She is able efficiently fight in tandem with Steven, seamlessly combining her offense with his defense. She was even able to pull off complicated sword-based techniques in her battles against Corrupted Fusions without a hitch.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Swordsmanship:' As of "Sworn to the Sword", Connie has become very skilled in the art of swordsmanship, to the point where she was able to put Pearl on defensive. She was able to work in tandem with Steven and his shield. She can attack swiftly with her attacks, and was able to defeat several Holo-Pearls in advanced mode. Due to being ambidextrous, she can fight with equal skill with either hand. Her skill and reflexes have been honed to such an extent that she is able to react to a perceived threat before she knows what she is doing, such as when she attacked a fellow student who bumped into her without realizing it. **'Sword Storm:' Connie delivers an extremely quick flurry of blows against her opponent before jumping and delivering a final blow. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) Stan's Profile (Speed was Equalized, battle took place in the Mystery Shack) Vampire (Deadliest Warriors) (Deadliest Warriors) Vampire’s Profile (Speed was equalised) Alec Trevelyan (007) Alec's Profile (Both were at 9-B) Saitama (One Punch Man) Saitama's Profile (9-B Saitama, Speed was Equalized) Pepsiman (Pepsiman) Pepsiman's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) Jimmy's profile (Speed Equalized, Both Bloodlusted, Connie had her Sword and Jimmy had his Super Slingshot and Spud Gun. Fight took place in Bullworth Academy) Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku’s Profile (Pilaf Saga Goku with Oozaru restricted was used, Speed was Equalized) Mister Satan (Dragon Ball) Mister Satan’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, Satan didn’t have explosives) Videl (Dragon Ball) Videl’s Profile (Speed was Equalized) Goomba (Mario Bros) Goomba’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, the Goomba had all of its optional equipment) Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony) Sunset’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, Human Sunset was used) Notable Losses: Pilot (Titanfall) Pilot's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Isabel Guerra (Paranatural) Isabel's Profile (Note: Isabel had Eightfold and Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Statistics Amplification Users